Raison D' Etre
by morphodoll
Summary: Two days after Hiruma and Mamori graduated, Hiruma decided to leave. But, Mamori, can't accept he won't say goodbye to her. What will happen? HiruMamo. R&R please.


* * *

**RAISON D'ETRE**

I pick this title because there's a lot of 'why' been asked in this fic.

**Synopsis**: _Two days after Hiruma and Mamori graduated, Hiruma decides he want to leave. But was it for real? And why is Mamori is so sad upon his leaving?_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything, only this fic, I guess._

**Rating**: _A little language, what do you expect from Hiruma, anyway?_

**Pairing**: _Hiruma X Mamori_

* * *

She sped up her running.

_He must be around here somewhere; he was only 5 minutes earlier than me._

She was panting. It's not that she's not used to running. Maybe she was too devastated. _Terribly_ devastated.

Why? She, herself, didn't know why or… probably didn't want to admit it.

She looked around. She recognized the road. It looked extremely familiar. Ah, yes! That's where they used to train. She will ride her bicycle to record the team's best speed. And he will shot them with gun, or, riffle, or, canon, any of them.

She can't think clearly to recall all the events occurred between them. She only wanted to… _seriously_ her mind still blurred…

Oh, there he is, walking with a sling bag on his shoulder.

So it is true…he want to leave that badly? Without even bid farewell to her?

_But why should he? It doesn't matter right now…_

"Hiruma-kun! Wait!"

The person mentioned then turned around only to see the person who called him is in a really bad mood.

"What?! I'm going to be fucking late for the train. Spill!"

He was looking at her with absolutely no expression drawn on his face.

She walks slowly towards him, with all the energy left.

"Hiruma-kun, I…I…"and then she burst into tears.

She even needed to grip the person's named Hiruma's sleeves.

"Why…I know you will leave someday, but I don't expect it to be this soon," she continued her wailing.

The man named Hiruma freeze.

_What the hell she was mumbling? _

But he only kept that to himself.

"And… and you didn't even tell me you want to leave! I only knew it from Suzuna-chan!"

Now she's punching his chest. It's not a particularly a hard hit because her energy had drained from the running.

_Now it's getting interesting…ke…ke…ke_

"Why is that fucking matter to you?" he started to play his role. He really is a good actor. Trying as hard as he could not to laugh. _Ke…ke…ke_

"I…I…no, it's a bad thing, you know, not to inform people when they want to leave when they want to leave. It's only two days after graduation, anyway," she looks at him with miserable, teary eyes.

_Really fucking interesting._

"And why that I need to fucking informed you?" he asked.

Now her face is red with rage.

"Because, because…urgh…I…I'm your classmate, yeah, that's why!"

This time she can't even look up to his face.

"Why is that fucking matter to you, _again_?"

His hand lifted her chin to force her to look straight into his eyes. Yes, he really needed to retain his blank expression.

And now her face is red as the Devil Bat's jersey.

"You…you!" she paused for a second and then she took a deep breath.

"I…I don't know!" she screamed and pushed his hand away.

_Say that fucking word, damn manager!_

Well, now he grasped her hands as hard as possible.

"Ok, ok, fucking calmed your self!"

She's struggling to get away from his strong grip, but _unluckily_ she didn't have any energy left to push him.

She looked up at him. And, sobbing even more…

Ok, he can't say that he was not affected by her tears because a sudden guilt struck him. He hated it when she's sad. He won't even look at her the last time she cried because he hated it. It's painful.

But he needed to continue the plan.

"I ask you, why is that fucking matter to you?"

He was shaking her shoulders. He can't take it anymore. Maybe a little grin is ok. So, he grinned at her.

"I don't know…I don't know, maybe I like you, maybe, I don't know!"

This time she screamed even louder and talked as fast as she can. Her eye was everywhere except him…

_1__st__ Touchdown_

"Oh really? Can you repeat it?"

His hand is now at her waist. Her face reddened and she can only stare at her shoes.

"I said, I don't know!" she replied.

"I'm not fucking deaf. I heard you."

"Well, you…yeah, go catch your train! Why bother asking me about his thing? Your train supposed…"

He put his right hand on her cheek.

"Damn manager… because…" he bent down and kissed her.

_2__nd__ Touchdown_

At first, she wanted to talk more about where he wanted to go and why and so on. But, that can wait. All her thought had melted when he tighten his grip around her. But, suddenly, he pulled off.

"Oi, I got something to tell you," he whispers in her ear.

"Hmmm? What?" she sounded way too dreamy.

"Listen, I don't know what the fucking chibi told you, but, I'm only going back to my parent's house for two days."

Now, he can't take it any longer. He laughed as loud as ever but it's not that devilish laughter, a _maniac diabolical_ laugh.

"What? You… you jerk! Argh…you're crazy! Oh God no!"

She was walking and screaming or mumbling, which ever suits her well, around him.

She screamed loud enough to fight his laugh and now, she can't stop thinking about her ruined future.

No way, his little black book, the kiss, her confession, no way! Not to mention, her drained energy and her wasted tears. She needed to get away from him, go home, and get a good shower, creampuff, and sugars, whatever. And, yeah, she will forget all of this.

"Oi, wait! Who said you can leave with that miserable face? I don't want people to say how miserable my fucking girlfriend's face…" he said it incoherently because he was laughing so hard.

_Did he just say that?_

"What about the train?" she asked. He shrugged.

"There's still tomorrow. C'mon you really need the fucking creampuffs right now." He grabs her hand and still laughing.

_3__rd__ Touchdown_

"Jerk!"

He managed to get a confession, a kiss and a date all in the same day. Ya-Ha!

…………………………………… ……...FIN...

At first, Mamori went to the clubhouse to pack her things after the graduation when she saw Suzuna trembling and say weird things about Hiruma are going to leave. And then, without thinking, she just stormed off searching for him. It's not really Suzuna's fault, anyway…ha-ha…


End file.
